A Family Sticks Together
by LightningFlare1
Summary: The hath of a mother is something no one wants to see, especially when it comes from Ember McLain. But when a terrible ghost from Danny's past return for his revenge, Danny or Ember might not be enough to protect their daughter from his hands. Trap for about 20 years, his revenge will be terrible; furious of being defeated by his younger self (Sequel to The Rocker and her dipstick)
1. Beware of Ember

**A Family Stays Together**

 **Beware of Ember**

 _Four years later_

"Give me the brat!" shouted Fright Knight, as he pointed his sword towards Aria's parents

"If I was you, I wouldn't get Ember mad" said Danny, while he formed an ecto - ball in his hand

"You're no match against me!" shouted Fright Knight

"I'll rip that helmet off your undead corpse!" shouted Ember, her hair blazing in anger

"Don't…..don't be silly….." said Fright Knight, while he slowly back away; Fright Knight felt a tap, he look back and saw Danny.

"You shouldn't have gotten her mad" said Danny, as he fired his ecto-ball disarming Fright Knight

"That….that ghost child is…" he mumbled

"Is WHAT?!" shouted Ember, as she grab onto his armour "You better watch what you're saying!"

"How could you just betray us like this?" ask Ember, he was clearly referring to Ember "You hated Danny Phantom just like us"

"Things changed! You were once loyal to that ghost king but you betrayed him, I uses to hate Dipstick but now I don't!" said Ember

"That brat is worthless! She'll never be accepted in the ghost zone or human!" said Fright Knight, Ember became was furious. She was going to re-kill Fright Knight, Danny slowly back away from the two he had an idea what she was planning to do.

 _A few moments later_

Fright Knight…..well you couldn't recognize Fright Knight too much, Ember had beaten Fright Knight to a bloodily pulp.

"That was so cool, mama!" shouted Aria, as she clap for her mother

"Hm! No one is a match against me!" smirk Ember

"I believe, I've won against you in battle multiply times" smiled Danny

"Shut up Dipstick!" shouted Ember, as she punched him in the shoulder

"Dad, you shouldn't get mama mad" said Aria, as she pulled on Danny's arm

"You should listen to her" said Ember, Ember was so proud of her daughter, like mother, like daughter "She's a very smart girl! She must get it from me"

"Then I'm not looking forward when she gets angry" mumbled Danny

"We should head back" said Ember, as she took flight; Danny and Aria followed right behind.

"I've finally found you!" whispered a mysterious voice, the figure watch Danny fly away with his family "What?"

Once arrived home, Ember went off to things in the house; Danny trained outside.

"Dad?" Danny look down, Aria was admiring her father's powers

"What is it?" he ask, as he went down on one knee in order to be somewhat the same level

"Can you show me, your ghostly wail?!" ask Aria, Danny's ghostly wail was Aria's favourite out of all of his powers.

"Of course I can" smiled Danny; Danny took his stance and preformed his ghostly wail, Aria watch in amazement, she wanted to try it.

"Teach me!" shouted Aria, as she jump up and down in excitement

"I'm not sure if I can" said Danny

"Why?" she ask

"All of my powers just came like that, I was fighting another ghost when I discovered my ghostly wail" he explained, he wasn't sure if he could teach her but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"So you won't teach me…." Said Aria; as she made a pouty face towards her father, Aria knew her father could never say no with her pouty face.

"Alright, alright, I try and teach you" he said finally giving in

"Yay!" smiled Aria; Danny did the best he could on explain how the ghostly wail work, he still had no idea if Aria would learn it.

"Okay! I'm ready to try" said Aria; she took the same stance as her father did, she focused but instead of a wail, she just screamed "It didn't work….."

"It takes time, Aria" said Danny, as he tried to reassure her "And there's a chance you might not even be able to"

"Why?!" ask Aria, as she crossed her arms

"You'll probably develop your own powers, only unique to your personality" said Danny, as he hug Aria "We have the basic powers like flight, intangibility, invisibility, overshadowing and ghost rays; but every single ghost have they own special powers"

"But I still want to learn the ghostly wail" said Aria, as she started to have teary eye

"Maybe you might learn it maybe not, it's a matter of time to see which one is it" said Danny

"He's right" said Ember, as she walks outside while holding some papers in her hands "All of my powers involve music"

"Maybe you'll have your unique ghostly wail? A mixture of music and shouting" said Danny, as he rub Aria's head "Either way, no matter what powers you get it won't change how we see you"

"We'll still love you no matter what" added Ember, as she kissed Aria's on the cheek "And other ghost should be careful"

"Why?" she ask

"Because your mother will do special 'things' to other ghost" smiled Ember, Danny just stare at her, he could guess what those 'special things' were.

"Beware of Ember" teased Danny

"Funny" said Ember; Danny and Aria just laugh

Unaware, a ghost watches the family from afar

"Hmmm…very interesting indeed" whispered a mysterious voice, this strange ghost stared at Danny from the distance; they're flaming hair moving in anger "Who would have thought"

Continue Reading for A mysterious ghost

 **End**


	2. A mysterious ghost

**A Family Stays Together**

 **A mysterious ghost**

"I can do this!" said Aria, as she took her stance for her wail; nothing happened "Not again"

"Hello" said a deep voice, Aria look up and saw this ghost but there was something strange about this ghost. He look exactly like his father but different, he had white flaming hair, his suit was different; this ghost had something.

"Who are you?" ask Aria, as she back away from him

"Dan Phantom" smiled Dan

"Why do you look like my father?!" ask Aria

"It's a very long story" said Dan, Dan smiled at Aria "You look like Danny Phantom"

"Yeah...he's my dad" she said, Dan just smiled at her

"Well it was nice to meet you" said Dan, Dan stared at Aria once more before he left "Oh and don't mention any of this to your parents"

"Aria? What are you doing out here?" Ask Ember, while she came outside

"Playing" lied Aria

"Well come inside" said Ember, Aria re entered the house but couldn't get that ghost out of her mind.

A few days have pass since Aria's encounter with this Dan

"Aria is there something wrong, you haven't touched your food?" ask Ember while she place a plate down

"Just thinking, mama" said Aria while she stared at her ghost food

"About what?" ask Ember, as she sat down next to her daughter

"Something" lied Aria, Ember just stared at her "It's not important, mama"

"I'm your mother, I know when you're lying" said Ember

"There was this ghost a few days ago" said Aria; she was feeling a bit better telling her mother about the ghost

"Ghost?" Ember had beaten many ghost around the zone and every single ghost were terrified of her, Ember was surprise to hear about a ghost near their home.

"It was a strange ghost mama" said Aria, as she got down from her chair and went to get a photo of her father "He look like dad but had flaming hair, his suit was weird too"

"Look like your father?" questioned Ember; Ember knew every single ghost in the ghost zone but this ghost Aria was talking about "Maybe your father will know"

"Know of what?" ask Danny, as he entered the room

"Aria saw a ghost" said Ember, as she kissed Danny on the cheek

"Ghost? I thought you 'reminded' them not to come near Aria" said Danny

"Me too" she said, Ember went down on her knees "Tell your father about this ghost"

Aria describe the ghost, the best she could; Danny eyes widen in horror.

"Aria are you sure?!" ask Danny with a worried tone

"Dipstick what's the matter?" ask Ember

"Aria did he tell you his name?" ask Danny

"Dan" she said

"Dan Phantom...oh no" Danny quickly look outside the window

"Dipstick? What's the matter? Who's this Dan Phantom?" ask Ember

"He's my future self in an alternative time line" explained Danny, Danny told his family about Dan Phantom. His evil deeds, his plans, his goals, his defeat and his imprisonment; Ember never knew such a ghost could have been Dipstick.

"What happened to me?" ask Ember

"Uh...well I destroyed your vocals and you got...kinda fat" said Danny, as he nervously rub his neck. Ember didn't smile and just glared at him "You were still pretty"

"Thanks dear" said Ember

"Dad, he didn't look mean" said Aria

"Aria, Dan Phantom is pure evil and nothing else; Dan will kill you on the spot in the name of revenge" said Danny

"Dipstick, I'm pretty sure I can handle it" said Ember, as she formed a fist

"Ember...believe me...Dan Phantom is the worst ghost in the entire ghost zone" said Danny, while he held her in his arms "He won't hesitate to kill both of you"

"Aria just be careful for now on" said Ember; Ember was certain she would easily win against this Dan Phantom "Very careful"

 _Meanwhile in Clockwork's tower_

"I knew you would come" said Clockwork, as he turned around; Dan was leaning against a wall while he read book.

"You don't seem surprise, I escape from that dam thermos" said Dan, while he threw the book into the hair and destroyed it with a ghost ray.

"Burning books" said Clockwork, as he turned into his adult from "Not a big fan on reading?"

"You're going to tell me something" said Dan, Clockwork press a button on his staff in order to stop time; Clockwork smiled, he walk towards the Fenton's thermos.

"Trapping me again?" Clockwork turned around, Dan was smiling before he blasted Clockwork to the other side of the room.

"How?" ask Clockwork, as he tried to stand with his staff

"You should really keep better track of your medallions" smiled Dan, while he pulled a time medallion from his pocket

"What do you want?" ask Clockwork, as he turned into an old man

"Tell me how to kill a ghost" said Dan, as he walk towards Clockwork

"You can't kill the undead" said Clockwork; Dan took Clockwork's staff and threw it across the room, Dan grab onto Clockwork's cape.

"Don't play dumb with me Clockwork! You know everything from the past, present and future!" said Dan while he smiled at him "Now! Tell me how to kill a ghost?!"

Continue Reading for Happy birthday

 **End**


	3. Happy birthday

**A Family Stays Together**

 **Happy Birthday**

 _In Clockwork's tower_

"You lack in experience" said Clockwork, Dan turned around and saw Clockwork behind him; he quickly look back, the Clockwork he was holding down was just a clone.

"I was surprise of our fight, you're usually a much better fighter then your clone was" smiled Dan

"I know everything past, present and future but there no way to kill a ghost" said Clockwork, while he lifted his staff

"The all knowing Clockwork!" smiled Dan; Dan went invisible and made his escape

"I know much more then you think, Dan Phantom much more" smiled Clockwork

 _Ten years later_

Today was a very special day, today is Aria birthday, and she was going to turn fourteen years old. Aria was so excited for her big day, Aria jump out of bed and flew downstairs.

"Mama! Can we have our party in the human world?!" ask Aria, while she followed her mother around the house

"Morning Aria, happy birthday" smiled Ember, as she kissed her on the top of her head

"Thanks...so can we?" ask Aria

"Can we what?" ask Ember in confusion

"Can we have my party in the human world?" Aria ask once more

"The human world? Why?" she ask

"Well...dad's family lives in the human world and there's no ghost" Aria said, as she crossed her arms making a point

"Alright you have a point" said Ember

"So we can have it on earth?!" ask Aria with an excited tone

"I don't mind" she said; Aria smiled at her mother until she felt light headed, Aria went to sit down.

"Aria? Are feeling alright?" ask Ember with a worried tone

"Yeah..." she said

"You should lay down" suggested Ember, while she felt Aria's head

"Its fine mama" said Aria, as she pushed her mother's hand away "Are you going to sing your song?"

"Of course I am" smiled Ember; Aria loved her Remember me song ever since she first sang heard, Dipstick loved it too but she not surprise.

Aria had improved very much with her powers, she had the typical ghost powers but a few of her own creations but the ghost wail she still had problems.

"Dam! Nothing again" said Aria, she had managed to perform a small version of the wail

"Aria!" Shouted Danny, while he went to join her "Ghostly wail?"

"Yeah...I'm only able to make a small version of its" said Aria, as she crossed her arms in frustration

"Cheer up, it's your birthday" said Danny, as he hug her with one arm

"Thanks dad but still" she said

"You did a lot of improvement on your other powers" said Danny; Aria didn't hear her father; she held her head "Aria?"

"I..." Aria suddenly transformed into a human before passing out; Danny had caught her in his arms, he couldn't believe his eyes, Aria's powers had modified itself, Aria was a half ghost.

"Aria!" shouted Danny, Ember quickly came running out

"Dipstick! Aria!" shouted Ember in a panic, Ember saw Aria was a human "Is she a..."

"We have to go back to earth!" said Danny, as he carried Aria in his arms

Danny and Ember went to the Fenton's home, Maddie quickly check Aria's condition for any cause of injury.

"Aria" smiled Danny; while Ember and he entered the lab "How you're feelings kido?"

"Better" she said, as she rub her head "What happened?"

"Your father's genes kick in" Ember said

"Wah?" she ask in confusion

Danny took a mirror from the counter and gave it to Aria; Aria glance in the mirror, she couldn't believe her eyes. Aria's white hair was now grey, her green eyes, blue, her skin tone was a beige; Aria look like a human, she felt warm to the touch even tho she was dead.

"I'm...am I human?" ask Aria, while she touched her face

"Your half human" said Danny

"Do I still have my powers?" ask Aria with a worried tone; she loved being a ghost, the last thing she wanted was to lose her powers.

"I believe so" said Danny; Aria wasn't sure of his new powers or body but she wanted to try, Aria closed her eyes and tried to turn back into a ghost. It took Aria awhile to understand but, she managed to turn back into a ghost.

"My powers are still here" smiled Aria in relief, Aria tired once more and turned back into a human

"I don't understand how Aria hesitates this?" ask Danny, he would have never thought Aria would have gotten his half ghost part. He knew there would be a chance but it was 9%, Ember's ghost sides mostly took over along with his ghost half.

"One out of a billion" smiled Ember

"This is so weird...do I have a heart beat?" ask Aria, her skin wasn't cold anymore; she was warm like living humans do. Ember place her hand onto Aria's chest, Aria anxiously waited for her mother to finish.

"You don't? It must be an illusion, so the humans won't suspect you're a ghost" said Ember while she removed her hand

"So I can walk around with the humans?" she ask

"Technically...yes" said Danny

"This...this is amazing" smiled Aria; Aria could truly experience the human world since she scared most of the humans, but with her new powers, her new body, she could finally walk around the humans.

"Some birthday gift" said Danny

"We're still having my party right?" ask Aria, Danny and Ember laugh

"Of course we are" said Ember, while she hug Aria

Continue Reading for Girls night out

 **End**


	4. Girls night out

**A Family Stays Together**

 **Girls Night out**

 _(There's swears in this chapter just saying)_

It's been a few days since Aria discovered her new powers, she learned pretty quickly how to transform from ghost to human. Aria had even notice that her powers had improved from before, Aria was happy of her new powers and body. Aria was looking forward to her day, her father was going on a fishing trip with her grandfather, well her father had said forced fishing trip.

"Have fun dipstick" smiled Ember

"Somewhat" complained Danny while he sigh in annoyance "what will my two favourite girls going to do today?"

"Not sure...maybe we'll see my mother" said Ember

"We'll have a good day whatever you do" smiled Danny, as he gave them both a kiss; Danny gave them a wave before he flew off.

"Mama? Are we going to see Grandma Isabella?" Ask Aria

"Yes" Ember said, as she took her guitar "Come on dear"

Ember and Aria arrived to Ember's old home; Ember had made peace with her mother but hadn't visited her in years. Ember still had resentment against her mother, Aria waited at the door while her mother stared at the door.

"Mama?" she ask

"Do you remember this place?" ask Ember, while she place a false smile on her face

"A bit" Aria said, as she look the old fashion home; Ember smiled, she took a deep breath and rang the door bell. They waited for a awhile, Aria look at her mother and then the door; an old woman finally opened the door.

"Ember" smiled Isabella, as she hug her "You look good"

"Well...I haven't changed much since I'm dead" said Ember, as she motioned Aria to present herself

"Hello" said Aria in a gentle voice

"Is that Aria?" smiled Isabella, as she hugs her granddaughter "Look at you! You've grown so much"

"Fourteen years old" said Aria

"Fourteen already" said Isabella, while she remembers when Ember was that aged "Come on in"

Isabella was happy and sad of those memories; she would have never known four years later she would lose her daughter forever. Ember and Aria sat down in the living room while Isabella went to get some drinks, Isabella place a tray of teas and cookies onto the living room table and sat down.

"So Ember how have you been?" ask Isabella, while she served some tea

"Good but Aria is doing better" said Ember, as she took the cup from her mother "Go ahead"

Aria stood up and transformed into a human, Isabella couldn't believe her eyes. She knows it had been awhile since she last saw her granddaughter, but she could clearly remember Aria wasn't able to turn human.

"How is that possible?" ask Isabella, as she place her cup down and inspected Aria's human form

"She became a half ghost a few days ago" explained Ember, while she casually took a sip of her tea "For some reason her father's genes kick in"

"And where is that husband of yours?" ask Isabella

"We're not married mother" Ember said, as she lowered her cup down "Ghost can't really marry, we're just long term partners. Dipstick went on a forced fishing trip with his father; Aria and I are having a girl's night out"

"Are you get used to seeing Aria human?" ask Isabella

"Mother, I was with Dipstick when he was half ghost for awhile; I even fought against him before he became fully ghost, I'm very used to this" said Ember

"Right...how could I forget" said Isabella, as she hit her head gently with her hand "Enjoy your night out"

"Do you want to join us?" ask Ember with a smile; Isabella just smiled, she was so happy her daughter included her into her life once more.

"Nothing would make me happier" said Isabella.

Ember, Aria and Isabella went outside and just spent the day in the neighbourhood. Ember was brought back, she recognizes so many places, and good and bad memories flow back.

"That's bench" Ember said, as she stared at a lonely bench near a bus stop

"What so special about that bench?" ask Aria, she had turned back into a ghost

"I was ask to go on my very first date" explained Ember

"Was it dad?" asks Aria, Ember just nod her head

"It was another man, he was the reason I died" said Ember, Aria felt bad for asking about the bench.

"Ember I'm sorry" Isabella said, as she held Ember's cold hands

"Its fine" smiled Ember

"This day was fun!" shouted Aria; she was hoping she could change the mood a bit

"We're having more fun then you're father is" smiled Ember

"And what do we have here?" ask a deep voice; Ember had an idea who it was, she look back and wasn't surprise who was standing behind.

"Dan Phantom I assume" said Ember; she would be stupid if she hadn't recognized Dan, Dan was her Dipstick in an alternative timeline.

"Ember be careful" said Isabella, as she worriedly held her daughter's arm

"Ember? Hmm...then you must be Danny Phantom's whore" said Dan, while he had his arms crossed; Ember angrily took out her guitar from her back, she fired a waved of attack towards Dan.

"Don't you dare call me that! I'm not his whore, I'm his partner!" shouted Ember while she fired another wave. Dan duplicated himself into four, Ember had trouble keeping up with the four Dans; she had to attack and defend all at the same time.

"Weak!" said the Dan clones; Ember destroyed two clones but she hadn't notice one of them sneak behind her while the other distracted her.

"You could have done better" said Dan while he removed the dirt from his nails "Or maybe that was the best you could do"

"Shut up!" shouted Ember, Ember was about to play her guitar when suddenly, she was attack from behind. Ember hit the ground, her guitar was far from her reach, and Dan landed while his clone rejoined his body.

"Is that it?" teased Dan, as he slowly walks towards Ember "Ember? Is that all you got? No wonder your off spring is pathetically weak"

Aria and Isabella quickly ran in front of her Ember

"And what are you going to do? Hit me with a ecto-blast!" Dan said, as he childishly waved his hands

"Aria run!" shouted Ember, as she tried to stand and defend her daughter and mother

"You should probably listen" suggested Dan, while he prepared an ecto-tornado in his hand

"Leave them ALONE!" Aria released her ghostly wail; she had finally archived the full power of the ghostly wail. But Aria's wail was different from her father's, her wail had a musically tone to it, Aria was singing in other words.

"That's my girl!" shouted Ember, as she stood up and pick up her guitar "Chip off the old block"

"Don't mess with my family, Box Ghost!" shouted Aria, as she fired another ghostly wail; Dan was pushed back by the force, but the attack didn't last long since Dan had managed to escape from the wail's power.

"Even the dam ghost brat can use the ghostly wail!" shouted Dan in frustration "That ghost child is disgusting! A worthless brat with a weak excuse of a father, how could a ghost like you reproduce with that dam ghost! You're so call love? Love is weak, love is useless, love isn't power; do you honestly believe that Danny Phantom loves either of you? He's ME, I am Danny Phantom!"

"Don't you dare speak of my family like that! I'll tear you apart!" shouted Ember, her hair blazing in anger and her eyes red, Ember fired waved after waved of attacks from her guitar. But Dan had place a shield around him, he just smirk towards Ember and Aria.

"I'll let you live for now, I got the information I needed from both of you! Enjoy my past self while you can" said Dan, as he flew off before Ember could do anything

"I've underestimated him" mumbled Ember, while she put her guitar away

"Mama?" Aria worriedly glance at her mother

"Don't worry Aria...everything will be fine" Ember wasn't even sure herself, Ember had trouble protecting Aria and she had a feeling Dan wasn't even using his full powers. Ember wasn't even sure if she could defeat him even with Dipstick at her side.

Continue Reading for Dan Phantom

 **End**


	5. Dan Phamton

**A Family Stays Together**

 **Dan Phantom**

Aria proudly told her father about her ghostly wail; Danny was over the world happy but was very worried about Dan. Danny wished he could have been there to help Ember, Ember reassure Danny but it was pointless.

"Ember, you should have left" said Danny while he walks around the room

"I thought I would be able to take him...but I was very wrong" admitted Ember, it wasn't often Ember would admit she was wrong "How did you defeat him last time?"

"Luck...Dan underestimated me, he didn't even bother to try his full puritanical but this time is different. He's going to be ready, he will use his full powers and he knows all of mine; Ember, I don't think I'll be able to defeat him this time even with your help" Danny said, as he worriedly stared at his family.

"Don't worry dad! I can help you!" said Aria

"You can't Aria, Dan is extremely dangerous" said Danny

"Come on dad! You defended him when you were my age!" said Aria, as she crossed her arms in frustration "Just let me help!"

"No!" said Danny

"Ugh!" shouted Aria, as she stormed out of the room

"Is there any weakness?" ask Ember; Aria closed the door from her home, Aria sat on the ground while she stared in the distance of the zone.

"This is so unfair" mumbled Aria, while she formed a ecto-ball and played around with it "Why won't dad let me help?"

"Because he's weak" Aria quickly flew away; Dan smiled before he fired an ecto-ray, Aria was pushed back into her home, breaking the window.

"Aria!" shouted Danny and Ember

"What a joke" said Dan, as he slowly entered through the broken window

"Dan!" shouted Danny while he ran in front of Aria

"This ends now!" shouted Dan; Dan fired a ecto-energy strike, Danny smashed against a wall, Ember quickly fired a sound wave giving Danny the time to recover. Dan just smiled, as he easily deflected Ember's attack and fired a ghostly wail.

"Leave my family alone!" shouted Danny; Dan recognize Danny's ghostly wail stance, Dan and Danny both fired their ghostly wails. Ember was about to aid Danny but Dan caught her form the corner of his eye, Dan managed to make clones while still using his wail. Ember was immediately caught off from helping Danny, Aria watch has her parents fought and she wasn't doing a thing.

"I have to help them!" mumbled Aria; Aria knew if she help one of her parents, then her mother or father could help the other. Aria decided to help her mother since, her mother was out number. Aria sneak behind one of the clones, a clone was about to fired an attack from behind but, he was attack from behind himself.

"Dam brat!" shouted the Dan clone; Aria tried to flew but the clone caught her, the Dan clone zap Aria with a ghost sting. Aria shouted in pain and transformed into her human form, Ember lost her concentration and was immediately strike down with a surprise attack, Ember was forcefully hit against the ground with Dan holding her down.

"Well I didn't expect that" said Dan

"M...mom! What did you do to me?!" ask Aria, as she tried to struggle free

"I temporally deactivated your powers" explained the Dan clone

"D...Dip...!" mumbled Ember

"Ember! Aria!" Danny had stop his wail, giving Dan the chance to hit Danny with his wail which was unmatched at this point. Dan took out a strange ghost weapon from his belt, Danny stood up from Dan's wail.

"Dan..." Danny didn't expect Dan to make his next attack so quick, Dan stab his weapon through Danny's lower abandon. The Dan clone holding Ember smiled, he drop Ember onto the ground and rejoin to the original.

"...Danny...!" shouted Ember while she held her throat

"What...did you do?" ask Danny; Danny couldn't understand, how could he be in pain? He was a full ghost but what he was feeling right now "Dan!"

"Don't forget you were half ghost" explained Dan, as he took out his strange weapon from Danny "Like it? Because of you! The future was changed for the better, so what the humans say. But the strange thing of this future of yours...it created much better ghost weapons! And a better way to get rid of ghosts"

"What do you mean?" he ask

"A little portal" Dan said with a big smile on his face "It transports you into a special place, where no one can ever find you! No were in or out, you'll be stuck in that place forever"

"Dan...What did you do to me?!" ask Danny while he held his abandon, Dan smirk, he pick up Danny and hit him against the ground once more.

"In other words! This weapon can injure a ghost or former half ghost!" shouted Dan while he kick Danny in the chest "But it can't kill you, you can't kill the undead but this should do for now"

"Danny..." Ember tried to stand in order to help her dipstick, Ember had forgot about Dan's two other clones who hadn't rejoin to the original. The two clones hit Ember in the back; one of the clones took her guitar and broke in half while the other held Ember down.

Dan burst into laughter, Danny was badly injured, his whore couldn't do a single thing and his ghost brat was useless. Dan had finally won against his former self but it wasn't enough, Dan needed to make sure his former self wouldn't interfere in his plans again.

"Come on!" shouted Aria, as she tried to transform into a ghost "I have to help them"

Aria did the only thing she could do, Aria ran and head butted Dan's clone which was keeping her mother down. Ember quickly stood up and fired an ecto-blast at both clones, Ember ran towards Danny. Dan fired waved after wave of plasma spikes, Ember dodge all of his attack, once she was close enough Ember attack Dan enough for Dan to back away. Ember grabs onto Danny and Aria and flew away before Dan could attack them, Ember didn't manage to get to far, she hid behind a hugged creator. Ember lay Danny against the side of the creator, she quickly scanned outside for Dan.

"Danny!" Ember, Ember held Danny's cheek as she kissed him "Are you alright?"

"I don't know" he said, Ember look at his abandon, there wasn't any blood since he was a ghost but there was a huge cut. Ember could tell, Danny was in horrible pain, he couldn't even fly in order to help Ember.

"Your powers?" she ask as she held his hand; Danny lifted his hand and tired to perform something, Danny tried once more before he lowered his hand.

"Nothing...I don't know what this weapon did" said Danny

"How did Dan even get into the future?" ask Ember, Ember realized the answer "Clockwork"

"Clockwork would never help him" he said

"Then he must have sneak in or something" said Ember

"Dad..." Aria worriedly watches her father

"It's alright...a ghost can't die...I'm just injured for the time being" reassured Danny

"Dipstick what do we do?" Ask Ember with a very worried tone, as she held her arm in pain

"I don't know...but we can't stay here" he said, Danny suddenly got an idea but he knew Ember wouldn't like it "I know what to do"

Continue Reading for Danny Phantom

 **End**


	6. Danny Phantom

**A Family Stays Together**

 **Danny Phantom**

"What's your idea, Dipstick?" ask Ember, she was unaware of Danny's plan. Danny didn't answer; he went out of the hiding spot "DANNY!"

"There you are!" shouted Dan, as he fired a wave of attacks, Danny dodge every single attack. He continued to run towards Dan, Dan charged towards him as well.

"Aria! Stay here!" shouted Ember before she ran off after Danny. Dan grab onto Danny's throat and squeezed his hand, Dan smirk, he had finally won.

"This ends now" he said, Dan pointed out his hand towards the ground, a portal started to open. Dan moved Danny above the portal, Dan was about to let go of Danny, when suddenly Danny managed to break free from Dan's grip. Danny flip over Dan's head, he glance towards Ember before he pushed Dan into the portal, he had created. Dan shouted all the way down, inside the portal where he'll never be seen again. Danny lost his footing and slipped, Ember slide against the ground, she caught Danny's hands but she wasn't able to bring him up.

"Dip...Dipstick...don't!" pleaded Ember, as she started to cry "Don't leave me!"

"Ember just listen" said Danny, he knew he was a goner anyways, even if Danny wanted to stay he wouldn't be able too. The portal was pulling him inside, it was a prison after all and he didn't want Ember to be sucked in.

"No! Just come up here!" shouted Ember, Ember tried to gain all of her strength but she couldn't bring him up

"I love you forever, Ember take care of Aria" said Danny, a tear fell onto Danny's cheek, Ember was about to lose her love of her after life.

"Why are you doing this?!" ask Ember

"Aria and you, both of you will be safe with Dan here" explained Danny, he stared into Ember's beautiful eyes "You and I both know, we weren't a match against Dan but this way, this way he can't hurt either of you"

"Please...please...no..." pleaded Ember, Aria went out of her hiding spot, she quickly ran towards her mother.

"Dad! No!" shouted Aria, Aria held onto her father's hands along with her mother, Aria pulled along with her mother but even then was futile.

"Aria...listens to your mother alright? Just remember, you're my little girl and I'm proud of you no matter what" he said, Danny slowly let go of Ember's hand, he slowly slip away from his family. "Ember, please forgive me...but I want to do this...I love you" Danny completely let go of Ember's hands, he smiled as he fell into the portal, the portal quickly closed before Ember could even process what her Dipstick had just done.

"D...D...Danny..." Ember burst into tears, she had just lost Danny forever. This time there was no way, she could get Danny back, he was gone forever. Aria tried to comfort her mother, but she could barely comfort herself.

A few days have passed; Ember hadn't stop crying from the lost of Danny, Aria didn't know what to do. Her mother was a mental mess, she was still grieving for her father herself, Aria had to do something for her mother's sake. Aria knew this house wouldn't help, there were so many memories in this house and that was the last thing she needed, Aria had to bring her to earth.

"Mama...please gets up" whispered Aria, as she entered her parent's bedroom

"Aria...please I need some time alone..." mumbled Ember while she stared at a blank wall

"Mama...dad wouldn't want this...he wouldn't want you to be like this" said Aria while tears fell from her cheeks "Please...mama...I need you...it's just us"

"Aria come here" Ember motioned her arm, Aria sat on the bed, Aria was embraced by her mother's arms. The both just cried; they had nothing to say to each other, they just cried and cried.

"I'm sorry mama" whispered Aria, Ember broke the hug and stared at Aria in confusion

"What do you mean?" ask Ember

"If I wasn't here...dad would still be with you" said Aria, Ember frowned in anger, she couldn't believe her ears.

"Aria don't say such things!" said Ember, she was finally acting like her old self, even if its for a short moment. "We had the choice to have you, we wanted to have you, none of this is your fault"

"Dad technically dead!" shouted Aria while tears flow down

"He did it for us...I wish he found another way" Ember said, Ember was furious at Danny for his decision, why couldn't Danny find another way? Why couldn't he trust Ember? They would have both worked something out, and they would have both defeated Dan. "Dipstick...you idiot"

"Mama...what now?" ask Aria, as she whip her eyes

"We get through this together" said Ember, she tried to smile but all she could do was a small grin

Continue Reading for Life goes on

 **End**


	7. Life goes on

**A Family Stays Together**

 **Life goes on**

A few years have passed since Danny's sacrifice; Aria had grown into a very powerful ghost and was feared by the very ghost who wanted her dead. Ember had somewhat returned to 'normal', she was still very sadden by Danny's sudden departure. Ember was the same but wasn't, there was something missing, Ember wasn't complete and she knew what it was.

"Later" smiled Aria as she transformed into her ghost half, Aria stared herself in the mirror, her uniform was special for her. Aria purposely choose to resemble her father's has much as possible, she of course added her personnel touch to it but the meaning was still there.

"Just be careful alright" said Ember while she stared at her guitar, Ember hasn't played her guitar much since Danny left. She had lost the passion to play like she used too, there wasn't much music in their new home near the portal.

"I will" smiled Aria; she kissed her mother on the cheek before she flew out of the window. Aria returned to her old home, she went to the site where her father had disappeared into another dimension; she could still see the marks the portal had made. "I'll set you free dad" whispered Aria as she touched the ground, "Somehow I will"

"Miss Aria Phantom" Aria didn't attack like she usual would; there was no point in checking who it was. She knew whose voice belong too; Aria just moved her fingers against the ground. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you" said the voice.

"Don't play jokes on me, Clockwork" smiled Aria as he turned and faced him "you see and know everything", Aria had became very good friends with Clockwork since her father's 'death', mostly because she wanted a way to open the portal.

"Back here again?" He ask in his older self "you've been here four times this week"

"I'm going to open this portal and free my father" she said to him, Clockwork knew all the chooses she was about to make long before she faced the situation, but Clockwork refused to tell the future, he absolute law he followed.

"This portal is an ancient spell" said Clockwork as he turned into a child, he touched the outline of the portal with his staff "very few ghost are able to perform such spell"

"And yet Dan Phantom is" said Aria in a cold tone

"There are many ancient ghosts in there, many who should never see the light of day. If any of them escape the portal, it would mean the destruction of everything we know, human and ghost worlds" said Clockwork while he became in adult, he moved away from the portal and touched some buttons on his staff, he opened a portal to return to his world of time.

"Thank you Clockwork but that won't stop me" she said, Clockwork smirk, he tap Aria's shoulder with his staff.

"Your future is bright but you didn't hear it from me" Clockwork smiled before he entered portal, closing right behind him afterwards.

"He never changes" smiled Aria

"Aria what are you doing here?" Aria glanced behind; her mother had landed and was walking towards her. Ember glance around the area, she knew this place how could she, Ember sighed as she walk towards Aria.

"Visiting" replied Aria as she stood up from the ground, Aria whip some dust off her clothes and went beside her mother. "Why are you here?"

"I was looking for you" Ember said, she avoided the markings from the portal and her old home, too many horrible memories from such a small place. "I got worried...we just have each other now"

"I know...let's go then" said Aria, she knew how hard this ace was for her mother. Aria had visited this place so much that it didn't have an effect on her, but her mother hardly comes here.

"Aria, tell me exactly why you came here?" Ask Ember as he glared at her daughter, Aria sighed, and her mother could still tell when she's lying.

"I wanted to see if...if I could open the portal and help dad" she said, Ember shook her head, Aria worriedly waited for her mother's response.

"Aria...there no way to open the portal" said Ember as she sadly glance at the markings from the portal, "Only Dan could open the portal and he's gone...there no one else"

"Clockwork told me there was two ghost! I could be the third!" Said Aria with an excited tone

"Aria no! Leave it be! Your father is gone, there no way to get him back!" Scolded Ember, tears started to form in her eyes "I don't want to hear about this again! Go home now!"

"Alright" mumbled Aria as she flew off, Ember was about to leave but decided to stay a bit. She went to the portal markings and sat down; Ember moved her hand on the ground.

"I miss you so much, Dipstick" mumbled Ember as she started to cry, Ember covered her eyes and took a moment to regain her emotions. Down below the ground, a dark world filled with ghost, ghost who had done terrible actions before their arrival in their new home. Their world was the other side of the portal which very few could open; screams of anger filled the air, ghost fighting others for survival.

"Ember..." Whisperer a voice, a strange figure stared into what seems to be a mirror, a mirror that lets you see your hearts desires.

Continue Reading for A first attempt

 **End**


	8. A frist attempt

**A Family Stays Together**

 **First attempt**

Aria spent the next month searching a way to reopen the portal or find someone who would, nothing, Aria couldn't find a way to open the portal once more. Ember knew what her daughter was doing, she tried to stop her but she knew there was no point, Aria was stubborn like her father was or maybe herself.

"Aria!" Aria look down and smiled, she landed and went to meet up with Sam. It's been a few years since she saw Sam; she had seen her after her father's 'death' but not even much since then.

"Sam it's been awhile" said Aria, Sam had changed so much since she saw her.

"Aria what's up? You haven't come to the human world in ages" she said

"I'm looking for a book" she said

"Book? Doesn't the ghost zone have more interesting books then here?" she ask

"I've read many books in the ghost zone, and the book I'm looking for is here on earth of all places" said Aria, she was certain the book she needed was here on earth. Every book she read referred to the book she was looking for.

"What's the book's name?" Sam ask

"The mystery of ghosts and portals" said Aria, Sam glance away in what seem she was thinking, "Do you know it?"

"It sounds familiar..." mumbled Sam as she tried to remember where she read the name before

"You know the book?" Aria couldn't believe her ears, she thought it would take her years to find the book but she might have it in a few seconds. Sam lighten up, she had a smile on her face, Aria anxiously waited for her response.

"Your grandparents! I think I saw that book in their home" said Sam, Aria smiled

"Thank you!" shouted Aria, as she flew off towards the Fenton's home. Aria arrived at her father's old home, not much had changed over the years, Aria walk around in search of the book. She examined all of the books in the bookcase, nothing, Aria sigh she felt she would never help her father.

"GHOST!" Aria knew those famous words; she quickly dodges her grandparents attack

"Aria?" Maddie questioned, Aria landed and smiled at her

"What a welcome, grandmother" Aria said, Maddie hug her granddaughter along with her grandfather picking them both up.

"What are you doing here? How's your father?" ask Maddie, Aria sadly glance away, Ember hadn't told anything about the incident to his parents. Jack and Maddie had no idea that their son was suck in another dimension, Aria wasn't sure if she should tell them or not.

"I'm...just looking for a book" lied Aria, she knew it would be better she they did know

"What book?" she ask

"The mystery of ghost and portals" she said

"Oh yes! Where do we keep that book again...?" Maddie took a few moments to remember about the book, "Jack? Where is that book?"

"I think it's near the emergency ham" said Jack as he ran off to the fridge

"So how's your father? It's been awhile since he saw him" ask Maddie, Aria quickly thought of a believable lie

"Busy, he has too much work of protecting the ghost zone, he doesn't have the time to see us too" lied Aria

"Oh that boy of mine, always busy doing something" she said, Jack ran back in the living room with the book in one hand, and half of a ham in the other.

"Found it!" he shouted, as he took another bite of his ham.

"Thanks" said Aria, as she took the book from him, Aria sniff the book which was no surprise smelled like ham

"Say hello to your father for us" said Maddie, Aria nod her head, and she said her goodbyes before she flew off.

Aria quickly returned home, she spent the next few months studying the book over and over again. Aria studying the book enough times, which she knew every single paragraph of the book. Aria felt confident in herself to give it a try, she returned to their old home, she stared at the outlines of the portal which took her father away.

"Here I go" Aria took a deep breath, she mentally prepared herself for the spell, Aria accumulated all of her powers into her hands. She formed a small ball, concentrated of her ghost powers, Aria gently place the ball onto the ground. The ball entered the ground, a small portal hole formed into the ground, Aria imagined the portal she saw all of those years ago; she used the techniques she learned from the book. Slowly the hole started to form into a portal, a very small portal.

"Come on!" Aria was sweating, she felt like her arms were about to fall off.

The portal slowly started to open, a small circle started to form in the ground, Aria smiled in success as she tried to grow the portal and keep it stable. But suddenly the Aria broke onto itself and collapse, the force pushed Aria back. Aria took a second to regain her sense and saw the portal was gone; Aria slammed her hands on the ground.

"I was so CLOSE!" shouted Aria while she continued to slam her fist on the ground, Aria stood up and activated her powers. "I've almost got it! I can do this!" Aria said

Continue Reading for Freedom

 **End**


	9. freedom

**A Family Stays Together**

 **Freedom**

Aria spent the next few years training on her portal spell; she refused to give up especially when she was so close. Ember had tried to stop Aria in her attempts of reopening the portal, but failed every single time.

"Aria!" Ember entered her daughter's room, she found Aria nose deep in her book, Ember just sighed she wasn't surprised. "Again, Aria don't you have something else to do?" ask Ember, Aria just lowered her book.

"I'm not giving up on dad" said Aria, Aria knew her mother had given up all hope on saving her father but she hadn't.

"I don't know what to do with you, Aria" said Ember as she leaned against the wall, Ember rub her arms while she watch Aria pack up her books. "Aria stop going to that place! Why won't you accept the fact that he's gone!"

"No! Mom I won't! I'm going to free him no matter what" said Aria, she took her bag and stormed out of her room. Ember sighed, she took off after her daughter, and Ember followed Aria back to their old home.

"Aria what are you trying to do?" ask Ember, she had surprised Aria, she could tell since she drop her books.

"Mom….I think I've figure it out" said Aria as she pick up the books she drop, Aria flip through the pages of a book and gave it to her mother. "Are you able to do this?" she ask, Ember took a moment to read the pages and nod her head.

"Why are you asking?" she ask

"With your help…I think I can make the portal stable enough" explained Aria, Ember surprisingly stared at her daughter; did she just hear her right?

"Portal…are you planning on going down there?!" ask Ember, Aria just nodded her head "Aria no! Don't you dare go down there!"

"Mom! Please help me!" pleaded Aria, Ember glance away from her child, she didn't want to help her but she did want to see Danny again. "Dad would have gone to the ends of the earth for you!" she said, Ember closed her eyes; she knew Aria was right; Danny would have done it in order to save her.

"Alright…but if it doesn't work I won't help you again!" said Ember, Aria just smiled and nods her head in agreement. Ember took a moment to read the book once more until she felt comfortable with it; Aria preformed the spell once more.

"Alright now!" shouted Aria, Ember infused some of her powers in Aria's spell, slowly the portal started to form once more. Aria could feel that the portal was more stable this time, her theory was right; she lacks the power to create the portal, make it stable and give it more power. The portal finally opened, Aria stood near the entrance of the portal, she could hear screams of dark ghost, screams of pure evil. "I'm going down there" Aria said, as she took a deep 'breath'.

"Aria! Don't you dare go down there! Do you have any idea what will you face?" ask Ember with a worried tone, Aria just nod her head, she knew the dangers she faced.

"Mom please…five minutes that's all I'm asking" Ember didn't want her daughter to go down that hell hole, but she knew if she said no, Aria would go down anyways.

"Four minutes and not a minute more" said Ember, Aria just smiled, she took flight and was about to jump inside.

"Stay here and make sure, that no ghost escape" said Aria, Ember just nod her head and watch her daughter jump inside of the portal. Aria flew down the portal, it was pitch dark, and screams of ghost filled her ears. Aria knew she shouldn't announce her presence; she didn't call out for him but just searched.

"Aria?" Aria glance down and saw her father, she quickly flew towards him and hug him

"What on earth are you doing here?" whispered Danny, Aria just glance around her surroundings even tho it wouldn't have been much help.

"Come on dad" she whispered, Aria took flight once more and held out her hand towards him "Come on"

"Aria get out of here!" said Danny, Danny quickly glance around him, he had no idea what or who was watching.

"I'm not leaving without you!" she insisted

"Aria leave!" he shouted, Danny quickly covered his mouth and waited, he waited for a ghost to shout or attack him, nothing for now. Aria didn't had the time to fight with her father, Aria quickly grab onto her father's collar. She took off and flew off before the portal could close or that any other ghost would escape. Aria was about half way towards the portal, when suddenly Dan suddenly appeared.

"How did you...a portal!" Dan quickly caught up towards her, Aria fired waves of ecto-blast, she needed to buy as much time as possible.

"No way in hell! That I'm going to let you escape from here!" shouted Aria while she fired more ecto-blast. Aria could see the portal in the distance and she knew the portal was about to close, the portal was slowly closing in itself.

"Aria let me go! Save yourself!" shouted Danny, Aria just ignored her father and tighten her grip, Danny was surprise of how strong she had become.

"This isn't over PHANTOM!" shouted Dan as he grab onto Danny's leg, Aria stared back at the portal, she was inches away from saving her father.

"MOM!" shouted Aria, Ember look down the portal, she couldn't believe her eyes! Her true love was inches away from her; Ember shook herself and quickly fired an energy ray at Dan.

"LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" shouted Ember, Ember created a massive energy ball and fired at Dan, knocking him off of Danny's leg. She quickly grabs onto Aria's hands and pulled her out of the portal, seconds before it closed and the possibility of trapping them both. Ember took a moment and takes a 'breath', she look up and saw Danny laying on the ground.

"D…..D….Danny….?" she couldn't believe her eyes, Danny sat up and rubs his head, Ember just slowly walk towards him.

"Em…..Ember?" mumbled Danny, Ember just embraced Danny in her arms, she just started to cry. She was convinced she would never see Danny again, but here he was, right in front of her.

"Dipstick…..I missed you so much" cried Ember as she held him tighter, Danny just wrap his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry….Ember…." mumbled Danny, Ember broke apart from the hug and just stared at him.

"Idiot!" shouted Ember, she pushed him hard on the shoulder, Danny held his shoulder in pain.

"What was that for?" he ask

"That was for doing something so stupid!" shouted Ember, Danny just smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm sorry Ember" he said, Aria just smiled at her parents reunion

"Dad….." Aria hug her father, Danny couldn't believe that his own daughter had open a portal, which was almost impossible and saved him. "Dad…..why was Dan there? Couldn't he have used the spell he used in order to escape?"

"For some reason it didn't work, I spy on him numerous time and notice, he wasn't able to perform that spell down there" said Danny, Aria was relieved to hear those words, she knew there was no chance Dan would ever return.

"I never gave up on you" she said

"Aria….I'm so proud of you" said Danny, Aria couldn't stop smiling; she knew her father was proud of her before but hearing him say the words. "Only powerful ghost are able to perform that spell" he said, Danny wasn't stupid, he knew it was extremely hard to do.

"Danny….I didn't think I would ever see you again….your daughter spend almost ten years on saving you….and I didn't do anything" said Ember with a tone of guilt in her voice, Danny just took Ember in his arms.

"To be honest Ember, I would have probably done the same as you" he said, Ember just wrap her arms around him, she missed holding him, she had almost forgotten how it feel. "I love you Ember" he said with a smile, Ember just started to cry, she had no idea how much she would miss hearing those words. Four words brought her to tears, she would have never showed this much emotion and weakness before she met him.

"Let's go home" said Aria, Ember help Danny up and the family returned home. Ember had found her love for music once more, she played her old guitar and sang her old songs, she hadn't lost her stuff; Ember was still has good as she ever was. The family was reunited once more, Ember was reunited to her true love, Aria had regained her father and Danny was happy as ever.

Thanks for reading!

 **End**


End file.
